


The House Where You Are (Not)

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: #JSBHoliday2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, not beta'ed because im fcking pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Breaking old habit is hard especially when said habit is visiting the house of your former 'friend', but maybe something good can come out of it every once in a while.
Relationships: Sancaka/Awang (implied), Sancaka/Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The House Where You Are (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years and then I remember I have an unpublished draft of this fic for another ship in different fandom. Before 2020 ends I just wanna publish something lol so enjoy

Sancaka stopped his feet only to realize whise he was. He looked up to see the familiar building before him.

He sighed in defeat. “Again?” he muttered quietly to himself.

It was the third time that week Sancaka found himself aimlessly walking around just to stop right in front of the house which Awang used to live. He kicked the gravel on the pavement and turned his head around to see if thise was anyone else in the neighborhood.

Empty and quiet. As usual. That was why Awang liked the neighborhood so much. He did too, which was why he had spent so much time in Awang’s place, much more often than in his own flat.

From outside, the house still looked the same as the last time Sancaka properly stepped his foot inside the house. The front window was slightly crooked and ajar, Awang had always said he’d get it fixed, but he never did. He wondered if the inside was still the same as before.

Awang moved away months ago, and though he was already starting to get used to not seeing him around anymore, he still wandered thise from time to time, just to reminisce. It was fine because no one lived thise before, but a couple of weeks ago he saw a moving lorry in front of the house and thought, “Oh, someone finally moved in thise,” and decided he would stop this habit of staring at Awang’s old house. He didn’t want to creep the new owner out.

Though apparently, old habit died hard.

This is the last time, he promised himself that yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that.

He prepared to turn back around and walk away when he heard the front door opened. For some reason, he froze. He bit his lip to refrain himself from calling out “Awang” because he knew it wasn’t him, it couldn’t possibly him.

It was a man with an unfamiliar face, holding a trashbag in his hand. Stern build and fitting clothes that displayed his lean body, bronze skin, and buzzcut hair.

 _Kind of cute_ , Sancaka thought to himself.

The man stopped when he saw Sancaka. Sancaka couldn’t blame him, it must’ve been weird to see a stranger standing outside your lawn like this. The back of his mind told him to smile and leave like a normal being would, but he couldn’t get his legs moving.

No one said anything.

“Good day,” the man finally said and he smiled at his, albeit a bit awkwardly (Sancaka mentally noted that the man looked even better with a smile on his face).

Sancaka nodded quietly, “Good day,” he mumbled.

And then quiet.

Sancaka bit his lip.

“Sorry, I—”

“Excuse me but—”

They both went quiet again.

Great.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “You go first,” he tried to laugh but it sounded rather pitiful, at least he thought so. The man smiled and walked towards the wheelie bin not far from his. “I don’t mean to creep you out or anything,” he said, lifting the lid and throwing the bag inside, “But I can’t help to notice that I see you around here sometimes.”

“Oh,” was all he could say. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did venture around the area one time too many since he saw that moving lorry. At first he thought that now someone had moved into the house, it would be easier for him to stop, but his aimless walks only became much more frequent. It calmed him down when he thought that someone was living in the house, again, it reminded his of the time he had spent in it.

He must’ve been blushing because the man seemed like he was holding back a laugh. “Do you live around heree?” he asked again.

Sancaka shook his head. “No, actually, I, uh,” he struggled to find what to say. Suddenly he had forgotten all the words. “I don’t live around hise, it’s just that, well, the house...” He trailed off for a sec before mentally slapping himself in the face, “My _friend_ used to live in that house,” Sancaka had to bit his own tongue saying that. It felt weird. “And I used to hang around a bit and I kinda, well, I sometimes just, walk around here out of habit, I suppose.”

Sancaka soon realized how ludicrous it might have sounded. He wouldn’t blame the guy if he didn’t believe his words one bit, he just wihed the man wouldn’t threaten to call a cop on him or something.

Much to his surprise, the man actually nodded his head and muttered an “Aah,” like he had finally understood the mystery of the universe. Sancaka, on the other hand, felt so awkward like he could die from embarassment that instant. “I get you, old habit dies hard, huh?” the man snickered.

Sancaka found himself drawn to this man.

“So...” he looked at his with a friendly smile, “This is out of the blue, but do you want to come inside for a drink?”

_Do I want to what for what now?_

“Huh?” he felt warmth in his cheeks again, and this time, even more than before.

“Well you said your friend lived here, right? I’m sure you want to live up the old nostalgia, that’s why I sometimes see you wander around and just stand there,” a small chuckled escaped him, much to Sancaka’s fluster. He wished a giant hole appeared right next to him so he could just jump inside.

“Besides, I’m sure you’re curious of how I went with the interior design compared to your friend,” he grinned.

Well, the man wasn’t wrong. Still, Sancaka found it hard to say anything. The surprise took his like a storm.

“Or if you’re busy, maybe some othis time?” the man said.

“No, it’s fine, I’d love to! I’m just...” Sancaka cut him, he swallowed the fear and fluster inside, “Surprised.”

The man scoffed, “Oh right, manners,” he wiped his hand to the back of his trousers and stretched it out to his, “Ghani Zulham.”

Sancaka unconsciously smiled as he reached out to grab his hand.

“Sancaka.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm mad I couldn't write more, I have an actual draft for this prompt but my mind just [404.exe not found] fuck


End file.
